Come Through
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Aladdin will come through. Het.


Title: "Come Through"  
Author: Kat Lee  
Rating: R/M  
Summary: Aladdin will come through.  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, names, codenames, places, items, fandoms, titles, and etc. are always © & TM their respective owners, not the author, and are used without permission. Any and all original characters and everything else is © & TM the author and may not be reproduced in any way without the author's express, written permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Aladdin strove to focus on the Sultan's words as his wife's father paced before him, twisting his small, pudgy hands behind his back as he openly debated the kingdom's fate. It wasn't as bad as he made it sound. Al knew he could handle it. Defeating the bad guy was certainly nothing new to him, and he had a friend in the Genie with whom people still did not reckon justifiably. As long as he had Genie, Al knew he could beat anything they came up against, so he wasn't afraid - at least, not of the evil warlords.

It was the matters of affair that bothered him instead. The Sultan kept using words Aladdin didn't know. He'd look to Genie for help, but Genie kept shrugging. Al wondered if the big, blue guy really didn't know what the Sultan was carrying on about or if he just didn't care. Then he caught him playing with Abu and Carpet and gave them a venomous look for it was clear that they didn't care how lost he was in this one-sided debate.

The Sultan turned on his heel and continued speaking, telling Aladdin what would be expected of him, how he should act, what words he should use, and what mannerisms he should not display under any circumstances whatsoever. He talked and talked. Aladdin tried hard to ignore his friends playing in the background and give his full attention to the Sultan, but then he hit on another word that poor Al, with his street urchin upbringing, couldn't possibly understand.

Aladdin's dark eyes darted to Jasmine for help for he knew she knew far more about courtly affairs than the Sultan or any one else in the palace, except for himself and Genie, wanted her to know. She mouthed an answer; he smiled his thanks and went back to following, both on foot and by ear, her father. When the Sultan hit another word he didn't understand, Aladdin looked to Jasmine again only to find that her attention, too, had drifted.

The Princess had grapes. Al hadn't heard anybody come in, but that was nothing unusual. The palace servants had a tendency to appear, take care of whatever duty they had, and disappear again without ever making a sound. He felt sorry for them, but until he ruled Agrabah, there was little he could do to truly help them. Freeing them was completely out of the question until then.

The Sultan had already made it plain that he wouldn't listen to Aladdin's pleas on their behalf, because he needed some one to clean up behind him. Still being more of a child than a man, Aladdin could sort of understand where he was coming from that, but still, some one should be hired for that duty instead of being enslaved. Slavery had never set well with the orphan, and one of his first orders, once he was Sultan, would be to completely, and permanently, abolish slavery.

But first, he had to make it through all the various trials in the court that he would have to face while he was only the Princess' husband. If, and only if, he succeeded in passing them would he be able to succeed her father as the Sultan. For that reason, everything to do with the court was important to Aladdin, and he continued to listen raptly to the Sultan even as his stomach growled at the sight of the grapes.

"Jasmine," the Sultan paused in his speech long enough to say to his daughter, "do feed that tiger of yours."

Aladdin blushed. His friends laughed so hard that Genie and Carpet fell together and Abu and Iago fell over onto their furred and feathered rear ends, laughing their prospective heads off. Aladdin shot another deathly look, but even Jasmine was giggling as she pulled the perplexed Rajah to her and stroked his striped head. "Rajah's fine, Daddy."

"Nobody who growls like that is fine, Jasmine. Feed him. Now as I was saying . . . "

Aladdin sighed and dutifully returned his attention to the Sultan. He felt like he had been in this position for hours, trailing behind the old man and listening intently to his every word, even the ones he didn't understand. The Sultan hit on another of those, and Aladdin once more looked to his wife for help.

She was back on the grapes, though, her slippered feet dangling from her seat and her whole, slender and beautiful body tilted back. Aladdin's mouth instantly wetted at the sight. He leaned instinctively forward as she leaned back and sucked a purple grape from the vine her long, tanned arm dangled before her upturned mouth.

Agrabah had always been hot, but suddenly, the desert city seemed another whole hundred degrees hotter to Aladdin. He gulped and pulled at his collar. He forced his attention back to the Sultan, but his eyes betrayed him as they trailed almost immediately back to Jasmine. The painted lips that he loved to kiss were open in a wide and knowing smile. She dropped another grape into her mouth, then chewed slowly while making satisfied sounds in the back of her throat.

Aladdin's mouth opened in silent need. His hands arched and then clenched into fists. Sweat broke out over his body. Oh, God, how he wanted to be that grape!

Genie's mouth fell open and hit the floor. Quickly, he covered Abu's eyes with both giant, blue hands. Carpet attempted to cover Iago's eyes with his tassels, but the bird snapped at them with his beak. This was one show the parrot definitely didn't want to miss!

Aladdin had been studying this task with her father for hours on end, ever since the night before, in fact, when he'd missed both dinner and their bedroom chamber. It was unusual for her father to stay on a topic so long, but Jasmine knew he was worried about these warlords. She wanted to scream as he kept talking but instead she focused on the game she was creating.

She crossed her legs and dangled her left foot more quickly. She leaned against Rajah's back for support. Her breasts drew tight and hard against her tiny, blue top. She strained her neck back, showing off its agile and unmarked length, and caught another grape in her teeth. She tore it from the vine, rolled it around in her tongue, and then swallowed.

Genie gasped. Aladdin's breathing was already coming hard. The Sultan kept talking. He tried to put his mind back on the business at hand, but all he could think was how beautiful his wife was, how much he wanted her beneath him again, and how desperately he wanted to feel her tongue wrapping around his shaft instead of that damned grape! His dark brown eyes darted from Jasmine to her father and then back again to his Princess.

She was waiting for him when he looked her way; their eyes locked. Still leaning against Rajah for support, Jasmine let go of her seat entirely. If her cat moved, she'd fall, but he wouldn't move. He was keeping her up and laughing at her husband behind her back. Jasmine's long legs dangled off of her pedestal as she reached up with her empty hand and plucked a grape from the vine her right hand held. She acted as though she was going to drop it into her mouth, but instead the little ball of fruit fell right between her breasts that were already pushing, and almost out, of her top.

Aladdin yelped. The Sultan turned questioningly on him, and he fell into place before him. He was covered in sweat. His eyes were darting back and forth between the Sultan and Jasmine even as he tried valiantly to focus on the Sultan. He grabbed his shoulders and finally managed to look him in the eye.

"You've told me everything I need to know, Your Majesty, and I'll have Genie and Jasmine with me. You don't have a thing to worry about! The kingdom is as good as saved, but first, I've just got to get some weapons! Yeah, that's right!" He grinned broadly. "You can't fight evil warlords without the right arsenal!"

Aladdin ignored Genie's bawling laughter, Carpet's silent but rug-shaking giggles, Iago's guffaws, and the Sultan's puzzled look as he raced to Jasmine, grabbed her right hand, and snatched her off of Rajah, who growled in complaint. "We'll be right back, Your Majesty!" Aladdin called. "We just have to get the right weapons!"

The newly weds rushed off with the Sultan still staring at the empty spot where his son-in-law had been scant seconds before. He gave a heavy sigh as Aladdin laid Jasmine down in their bedroom. "I am afraid Agrabah is in grave danger." He shook his head sadly. "That boy has his head in the clouds and is going to doom us all yet!"

"Ah, give Al a shot!" Genie called. "He'll come through!" Then he broke up laughing again. Abu screeched, finally freeing his vision from Genie's massive hands, and then proceeded to chatter angrily as Genie, Carpet, and Iago all laughed about something which he did not understand.

Meanwhile, Jasmine smiled lovingly up at her husband. "Weapons. That's a good one," she teased.

"It can be a weapon, sweetheart," he told her with a charming grin and then made his point clear as he strove his shaft home.

**The End**


End file.
